1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a prep table for storing and cooling food products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a prep table with a pressurized chamber that provides enhanced cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food service industry, prep tables have pans placed therein for storing, displaying, or serving various food products. The pans are cooled by a refrigeration system often located in a compartment below the pans. These prep tables are also sometimes known as open-top refrigerators or pan-top modular units. At high ambient temperatures, for example 86° F. (degrees Fahrenheit) or higher, it can be extremely difficult to maintain the food pans at food-safe temperatures for long, which leads to food spoilage and loss. The present disclosure provides a device that overcomes these shortcomings.